Neverland
by Moon's Silent Glow
Summary: Natsume is always mistaken as 'Peter Pan', and it offends him. No, he's not /the/ Pan. It's only based on him. Continue reading to know his story. As well as his own 'Wendy'. /Please Review ouo / Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! AU! Hail AU!


Hi, my name is Natsume Hyuuga. And I'm a superhero. At least I think I am. Though I really must be one. Wanna know why? Because I'm cool. And **_handsome_**. Wanna know my powers? They aren't much, really, but I do good. I can fly, and my sword-fighting skills are top notch. Well, with the people around me, I sure am. Oh and I live in a very cool place called Neverland.

Yes, and no. Yes, Neverland, like the stories you read when you were just little. And no, I'm not '_Peter Pan_', I swear that man is an impostor. I mean, seriously? I don't even know how people knew about Neverland in the first place. And I don't _wanna _know why they would name the male protagonist—which is me—Peter. I mean, no offense to anyone named Peter but _why? _And they got all our names wrong! I'm really offended by that. They only got like, the name of the place right!

And, erm, yes, I have my own 'Wendy'. But you'll see her later. She's just perfect. I'll tell you everything from the start!

* * *

**Neverland**

_Introduction_

* * *

I feel someone poking my ribs. It doesn't hurt but it's uncomfortable. "Oi, wake up," the voice commands, the poking faster and stronger than before. I simply groan and shift on my bed.

"Natsumeeeeee," the voice whines. The poking stops, and I hear the voice grumbling. "Why are you so hard to wake up every morning?"

"Because I don't _want _to wake up," I reply groggily, hugging my pillow tighter and rolling to the other side of the bed.

"Natsume, we have a lot to do here," the voice reasons out pleadingly, and I groan again.

"Fine, fine," I start to push myself up, moving myself to the edge of the bed. "What do you want, fairy?" I ask as I rub my eyes.

"I told you not to call me that," she grumbles.

Yes, you heard, or should I say read it right. Fairy. I have one, and her name is Sumire Shouda. She has a weird green perm, and a long part of her hair on either side of her face which curl in the end. She always has this frown or annoyed look on her face, so the Lost Boys don't really talk to her. She's proud, blunt, and bossy, but she cares for her friends. Sometimes ill-tempered, spoiled, and easily jealous, it's like she's only kind to _me._ Since, due to her small size—she's slightly bigger than my fist—she can only hold one feeling at a time. All fairies do.

Not the kind of fairy you expected, huh. Well… "We have a lot to do," she repeats, "like teaching the Lost Boys how to use the bow and arrow. Ruka is the only one who can do it." She snorts, then continues, "He's the only one who can actually defend himself against Captain Kuonji."

"Kuonji," I mutter in disgust. That man has always made my nerves pop. Just the sight of him makes me angry. Him attacking Neverland and the Boys do not help him with his reputation. He's a tall guy with creepy black eyes and black hair. Most of his hair in the front is free—which, I meant, is just everywhere around his face—and the rest of his hair as slick as slime. He's just using way too much gel. He always wears these pirate thingies. Not the one that covers one eye, but the hat and this weird ruffly outfit. Disgusting.

Not to mention his hook. I shudder at the thought. The hook isn't just, you know, his hand. It's his whole forearm. Though I may had something to do with it. I kinda sent him rolling down the hill. It's not enough to, like, injure his forearm, I know. But what happened next did the job. Down the hill was actually the sea. Though it's close to the land it's really, really deep. I mean, who would've thought that a giant crocodile would suddenly appear and chomp his—his forearm. I mean, that's so random.

And it's not my fault, nope.

I sigh and get up, getting the same old shirt I've used for the past few… years? Decades? Centuries? That's the thing here in Neverland. Time. And it's a completely different topic.

I simply slip the shirt on, the cool fabric brushing against my head. I slung my weapon belt—as I call it—on my waist and went outside. You see, the weapon belt is like, the greatest belt in the whole world. All warriors have that. So I have one. And so does Kuonji and his pirate minions. None of the boys have a weapon belt; they're all too inexperienced. They will die the moment they step out of our territory. And I'm afraid of that.

So that's why Neverland Academy was built. It's simple just me and Sumire though, trying to teach the boys how to fight and how to survive.

"Hey Natsume, stop daydreaming," Sumire reprimands as she hovers in front of my face, fairy dust sparkling down.

"Yeah, yeah," I place my fists on either side of my hip and inhale. "Ahh, fresh air," I breathe. Then I jump.

Yes, exactly. I didn't fall and made a fool of myself, no. I flew.

My body feels light in the air as I drift slowly on the clouds, my back facing the ground. The familiar buzzing of wings disturb me, and I float upright. "Huh? Sumire?" Nothing answered. I dived down, enough for me to see the island.

"Sumire," I call out. And what greeted me was something else. A cannonball.

I simple dodge, rolling to the right. "Natsume!" Sumire cries out, landing on my shoulder. "Kuonji!"

And that enough makes me do a full dive. My target, Kuonji's ship.

Endless cannonballs are having me as a target, but of course, none of it hits me. As I arrive closer and closer, the figures of the men standing on the deck becomes more apparent. I simply grin as I fish my sword from my side.

I land graciously on the main deck, with swarms of pirates rushing towards me. "Halt!" a voice booms, and the army freezes on the place.

"I'll handle him," the voice I have heard way too many times added. I already know who he is. Captain Kuonji.

The crew suddenly makes an aisle, and with that my arch-enemy walks down, his sword in hand. He smiles that unnerving toothy smile at me. Though I couldn't help but wonder how in the world he keeps those straight teeth. He's a pirate! Pirates are supposed to have dirty broken black disgusting teeth, but noooo.

"Hyuuga Natsume," he says, his hook shining. "How I've missed you."

"Kuonji," I simply reply in a monotone. It's this routine we do when we meet. So yeah. You know, it actually feels like our reactions are natural. We've done this whole Natsume-Kuonji thing way too many times that our response is automatic when we meet each other.

"Ca—"

"Yes, yes," I interrupt, rolling my eyes at him, "Captain Kuonji."

He grins evilly as he makes his way towards me. "What makes my favorite prey come to my ship?" He asks, his face inches before me. Even his breath is unpiratelike. He touches my cheek with his hook, travelling down to my jaw.

"You shot a cannonball at me. And now you're asking me why I'm here?" I reply in disbelief. Is he kidding me? I mean, seriously?

He doesn't reply, instead, he chortles, sending an uncomfortable wave to his crew. They laugh uneasily. "Silence!" he demands, and silence replies back to him. He faces back to me and hisses, "Hyuuga, you know very well about what happens when you land on my ship."

"Oh I sure do," I raise my sword at the same time he raises his. "How bout we cut all the talking and just go on with it?"

I grin mischievously.

And our swords clash.

* * *

_A/N: _Hey guys, it's Moon's Silent Glow here again with another Gakuen Alice story fanfic.

I'm still thinking about continuing this so… I have a lot of ideas for this one, and I'm sorry I'm gonan take a while to write the next chap. .

Just to make it clear, the characters revealed to you all are:

**Natsume Hyuuga – **_Peter Pan_

**Sumire Shouda – **_Tinker Bell_

**Ruka Nogi -** _Nibs_

**Kuonji (ESP) -** _Captain Hook_

I deleted the first, since it didn't end well.

There are a few new things, but some of them stayed.

Sorry. ;n;

Welp, gonna have to make a second chap for this.


End file.
